


Into the Fire- Intentions

by AineDoyle



Series: Into the Fire [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Religion, intensions of desire, secret codes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-23
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 18:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1149526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AineDoyle/pseuds/AineDoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arya was told by the Imp to keep the plan and  the intentions to herself. She continues to do so as she and Gendry spend a morning together making love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Fire- Intentions

Into the Fire- Intentions

Arya glanced out the window at the first peak of morning light. The silver streak of light along the horizon stuck out against the starry, winter sky. The Fire roared brightly in the hearth and Gendry was resting in the bed with her.

Even though he stood two feet taller than her, Gendry curled up at the foot of the bed resting his head on her bare chest. Arya absentmindedly ran her fingers in his thick, black hair and toyed with his ears the way she has been all night since their last fuck. The night was as silent as the dead as she lied; alone with her thoughts.

It was not long before Gendry stirred awake. He moved his head slightly, his hair tickled her teats. He looked up to match her gaze with sleepy eyes. A smile came across his face, bearded with black, Baratheon hair. Arya smiled at King Robert’s bastard as she remembered the Imp’s final words to her.

“Keep your intentions hidden. He must not know what your true plan is for him,” the little Lannister instructed.

Arya quietly stroked his hair as he nuzzled the space between her small breasts; his beard scratching her tummy.

He quickly hoisted his muscular upper body up and gazed at her in the dawn’s gray light. Gods he was so strong. She wanted nothing more than to wiggle away in embarrassment. His hard chest, finally cleaned of ash, started to get gooseprickles and his nipples were hardening from the cold in the room.

Arya sat up to meet her blacksmith. She wrapped her arms around his neck and taking a fistful of hair in both hands as she gave him a ferocious kiss using her tongue to hunt the sweet spots in his mouth. He moaned in response to her tough gliding under his upper lip.

He broke their kiss and settled on kissing her chest. He started with the top of the teats and then to the middle, nipping and kissing each mound. Then her came to her nipple and took the whole thing in his mouth, expertly sucking it into a small peak.

Arya gasped at the pleasure as Gendry took a free hand and grabbed her other breast with tenderness of his strong hands. His calloused thumbs made tiny quick circles around her nipple as his tongue mirrored the motion with the other nipple. Arya felt her sex leak with desire as Gendry carefully rolled her nipple with his teeth, expertly applying pressure at times to give her enough pain with her pleasure.

She grunted for encouragement as the strong Baratheon slide his large hand down between her legs. He was strong enough to lift her off the bed as he side two large fingers onto her hole, and a index finger into her bughole. The sensation of pleasure of being played in different areas on her body caused Arya to scream out and tighter her grip on the man’s hair. Gendry messaged her bean with his thumb and the heated sensation grew inside of her. She did not want to be finished; it was not her intention to come so soon.

Gendry did not want her to come either as he laid her on her back and whipped out his erect penis to show how much he wants to fuck her. She smiled at the notion of him filling her up again. It was her intention. He entered her with a strong thrust that caused her body to jerk and her to grunt at being bottomed out. He rocked his hips back and forth as Arya played with her nipples.

Gendry stopped his motions long enough to take Arya’s hands and place them over her head. She stared at him in mocked defiance as he continued to thrust strongly into her mound; her enflamed teats swaying freely in the cold, winter air.

Gendry continued to thrust with consistent rhythm, but slowing the speed when it looked like she would burst, then quickening back up when she felt calm. The teasing sensation of almost coming caused Arya to moan and whimper in protest.

Gendry pulled out and continued to pleasure himself, like he always does.

“Put it in my mouth,” whined Arya like a child wanting a toy. Gendry moved his penis up to mouth as she licked the tip and sucked as hard as she could until his seed squirted down her throat. He was finished, now it was her turn. But it was not her intentions to finish so soon, because the longer the teasing the better the result.

Gendry slid two fingers into her moist mound as explored her cavern touching only slightly her sweet spots. She squirmed at the touch, she was so close and he would not release her from the teasing pleasure.

He went back to her teats again. He pinched them roughly varying pressure enough to keep the pleasure going. Her back arched towards his touch as he made small torturous circles around her enflames peaks. She whimpered out, wanting to be finished.

He went back to her mound, and his thump grazed her bean. This made her eyes widen and her breath ragged. He flicked it once and it sent her hips bucking. He flicked it again, a little more this time. She moaned and panted in response. He circled her lips and flicked her bean intensifying her teasing.

“Finish me, please,” Arya begged, making her intentions known. Gendry smiled and made small circles on her spot making her come on instant. He slowed and quickened to prolong the pleasure. She twisted and turned, arched her back, groaned in protest and screamed in ecstasy. It got so powerful that soon her mouth opened and no sound came from her lips. Gendry continued his pleasuring until she was completely finished and panting and sweating, letting whimpers come out every so often.

Gendry smiled at his accomplishment as he rested his head on Arya’s sensitive chest. His hair brushed her nipples and she awoke her erotic senses again. But she calmed herself and settled to watching the sun rise on the cold, winter morning; remembering the Imp’s intentions.

“Keep the intentions of the mission to yourself at all times,” Tyrion told her before she went to Westros. Arya had intentions as well, and hers are a lot bigger and any intentions that were set forth by the Imp.  

 


End file.
